Crush
by facepalmer123
Summary: Ben likes Jimmy but thinks that Jimmy hates him. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Falling Skies. This is my latest Ben and Jimmy story. I hope you all enjoy what I have to write. Ben is crushing hardcore on Jimmy and he thinks that Jimmy hates him because he is a razorback, but one day Jimmy sits with the Mason family for some unknown reason, except I know the reason, and don't worry you will to later on in the story, anyways something happens. You will just have to read and find out.**

**Ben's POV**

I was sitting outside watching the other children play soccer, since I'm not allowed to play, I have to sit on the sidelines watching them have fun and it's all because of these stupid spikes on my back. I sighed in frustration when I saw the one person I wish saw me differently, but Jimmy's just like them all. He looks at me with those judge-y eyes and I hate myself a little more each time. Sometimes I wish my brother and father hadn't rescued me and just left me with the aliens, but I know they would have never done that. I have thought about just leaving the 2nd Mass and let me tell you the idea sounds very appealing, but I know my dad would come looking for me the second he knows I'm gone, so that idea is out of the question. I just wish life was easier than it is.

I look up and see him looking at me with those blue eyes; I blush and look down at the ground thinking about flaw he is pinpointing this time. Probably the fact that my spikes haven't fallen off like everyone else's have. People don't think I can hear them when they whisper about me being a "freak" or a "threat to their safety" or the most hurtful "an unwanted razorback that is only here because his brother rescued him", but I can hear them and I pretend like it doesn't bother me. One day I was walking and I heard some kid talking to Jimmy about how freaked out he was that a razorback slept in the tent only a few feet away from his and I nearly snapped at him, but I knew it would make everything worse if I did so I just kept walking. I saw Jimmy look at me and I sped up a little. I walked to my special room in the school and decided to vent in my journal that I kept there.

~~~~Time Skip it's dinner time~~~~

I, dad, Hal, Matt, Anne, and Maggie all sat at our dinner table about to say grace when we heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine every time I hear it say "Do you mind if I sit with you guys." I sat there thinking about why he would want to sit with us while my dad answered "No, go ahead Jimmy take a seat." He could have chosen to sit beside Maggie or Matt or across from Anne, but no he chooses to sit in between my father and I. "Okay everyone join hands and we will say grace." Everyone held hands and I held Jimmy's hand and I felt my face heat up. I quickly looked down so no one could see me blushing. "Dear Lord, thank you for this meal and our safety as of right now. Amen." Dad finished grace and we all dug in. Throughout the whole meal I would look up every once in a while and every time I did I find Jimmy staring at me. When I finished I wanted to leave some much, but I couldn't bring myself to leave his presence willingly. So I sat there miserable until Maggie had finished and asked if she could talk to me alone.

When we were alone Maggie brought up the one thing I wished she wouldn't. "You like Jimmy a lot more than friendship don't you?" She questioned me and gave me that look of "You better not lie or I will tell Hal that you did and he will get the truth out of you". "Okay yes, but you have to promise not to tell anybody." I told her quickly. "Now why would I tell anybody? You are my boyfriend's little brother and you're practically mine too. Come on lets get back to the table." She said and we walked back to the dining hall. When we got back Maggie and I sat down and I heard Hal whisper to her "Hey babe, what did you and Ben talk about?" she just winked at me. "Oh nothing important, he had just asked me a question earlier and I never got to answer him so I did just now." She said back to him. That's the last of their conversation that I heard because Jimmy leaned his head on my shoulder. I looked down and found that he had fallen asleep. I decided to take him to his tent. "Hey dad, I'm going to take Jimmy to his tent." He just nodded and I pick Jimmy up and started to walk to his tent.

When we arrived I laid him down on his cot and was about to leave when he grabbed my arm and mumbled "stay with me Ben." I just looked at him and decided he wasn't in his right mind "No Jimmy you don't know what you're saying. Goodnight." I turned to leave again, but he stopped me once again and sat up "Yes I am Ben. Please just stay with me for tonight. I will explain everything in the morning, but for now just please stay with me." I sighed and gave in. Whatever happens I'll deal with in the morning, but for now I will do whatever he wants if it keeps him safe and happy. I go to lay down on the floor by his cot, but was once again stopped. "No, come lay down with me on the cot." I know that this is probably going to end up hurting me tomorrow, but as of this moment I don't care about the consequences anymore. So, I laid down on the cot beside him and wrapped my arms around him as he settled his head on my chest and we both drifted off into dream land.

**That is the first chapter of Crush. Please read and review so I can get some feedback please. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I don't own Falling Skies. So in this chapter I'm going to put Ben's dream in it. I hope you like it. The dream will be in bold. Oh and he's been have the same nightmare for a few weeks now.**

**Ben POV (Dream)**

**I was walking down a dirty, grimy, dark street. The wind was whipping against my face, blowing dirt in my eyes. I looked around and saw the bodies of my family laying on the ground. Hal was bloody, dad's throat was slit, Maggie was shot in the chest, Matt's neck was snapped, and Anne had a knife in her chest. I looked and saw a familiar Skitter leaning over someone. I found a knife nearby and ran full speed at the Skitter, stabbing him through the head. Once I was sure it was dead I threw the lifeless body to the ground and looked at the person it had killed now. I let out a choked scream at who I saw. There lying in a tangled mess of twisted limbs was Jimmy, bloody and battered. He had a look of horror on his face and his mouth was forming a half scream when he was killed. I dropped down beside his body and started to sob. I had been there a few minutes when I heard footsteps come up behind me.**

**I turned around and Karen was there. "Ben, you have no one left to stay here for. Come back with me and we can be happy. I know you still think about coming back." The thought was somewhat appealing, but then it dawned on me, she had done this with her little alien cult. She had killed Jimmy and she had killed my family, but now I have no one, so why not? "Okay Karen, but please help me bury them first." We got to work and as we laid the finial body into the ground (**Matt**) she turned to grab something and I grabbed the knife that Anne had been stabbed with, came up behind her, and slit her throat. "That was for Anne, Matt, Dad, Hal, Maggie, and Jimmy. I hope you rot in hell." Just to make sure she was dead I stabbed her chest and I said a quick pray for my family and friends before turning to leave, but when I turned around Karen popped up and jammed the knife into my leg "I'm sorry Ben, but we tried to get you to come back willing, but we have to forcefully bring you back." A Skitter came to drag me back. I felt myself being picked up and I screamed. "NO! NO Karen please don't do this." I begged. "I'm sorry Ben, but this is the way it has to be." (Dream Over)**

I woke up to Jimmy shaking my shoulders. I shot up gasping for breath as I caught my breath I looked up and saw Jimmy looking at me with worry filled eyes. "Ben, are you ok? I woke up to you screaming no." he asked. "No, I'm not okay, I had a nightmare." I told him. "Do you want to talk about it?" I just nodded and told him. (**If you want a recap just read the dream above it's what Ben tells him.)** "Oh, Ben, I'm sorry I never knew it was so hard on you." Jimmy said touching my shoulder. "It's okay, I have been having the same nightmare for weeks now, but tonight is the first time you have made an appearance in it." I told truthfully. "Well I will try my hardest to help you get through these nightmares. Can we talk about the reason I wanted you to stay?" Jimmy asked. "Sure let's talk."

"Okay, so the truth is that ever since you have arrived at camp I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I feel like I am somehow drawn to you. Recently I have started to see you in a different light. I realized that I like a lot more than friendship, so believe it or not the person I went to was Maggie, and she said that you liked me too because she read your journal, I didn't like that she snooped, but I was happy that she did, so here it goes. Ben Mason I like you a lot. Will you be my boyfriend?" I nodded "Yes of course although I am going to have to have a little chat with Maggie about respected people's personal lives." Jimmy leaned over and placed a small kiss on my lips before wrapping his arms around my waist. "But I'm sure glad that she did." I said before kissing him once more. "Jimmy, can I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure, ask away." I looked at him before asking a question that has been itching to be asked. "Why did you hate so much at first?" He just stared at me. "I…"

**That is the end of the second chapter of Crush and I will be updating Cold either today or tomorrow and if I don't update today, you will get two chapters tomorrow. What do you think Jimmy will say? Bye for now. **


End file.
